the_ascension_of_minecraft_dogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ascension of Minecraft Dog - The Journey Begins
This is the first book in the 'The Ascension of Minecraft Dog' series. It starts off with the heartbreaking death of our protagonist, Minecraft Dog, and ends with his ascension. “AHOY SENORITA I HAVE SNORTED 28 OUNCES OF PURE FENTANYL AND AM GOING TO DIE” ' An icy hand gripped Methew’s heart as he read the text. His fingers fumbled at the keyboard as he typed a response. ' “Cactus Gunma- I mean, Minecraft Dog...Please don’t leave me alone in this cruel world.” “Adios…” ' That was the last of Minecraft Dog Methew would ever hear from again. A fury of fingers flew as Matthew conjured up some texts. ' “Minecraft Dog?” “Please respond.” “Plz” ' “Plz” ' *Crying emoji* ' It was no use. The little three dot speech bubble would not appear on the screen. Minecraft Dog had left this mortal world. Tears streamed down Methew’s face, blurring his vision of his one-sided conversation with his dead friend. ' “NYAH,” shouted Methew as he yeeted his phone across the room. It smashed into the wall with a sickening “CRACK”, before falling to the floor. Methew’s phone would never see the light of day again. ' Later that day in English class... ' An eerie silence swept through The Sunshine Room as the students mourned the loss of Minecraft Dog. The class was never this quiet before. Not a sound could be heard, except for weeping classmates. Ms. Darnell was the first to speak up. ' “Alright class,” sniffed Ms. Darnell, blowing her nose into a tissue, “The funeral preparations have been made. We will be taking a field trip to Just Jump to mourn the loss of our dear friend, Minecraft Dog.” With a wave of her hand, the students sat up and aligned in a single file line. They marched without a word to the school bus awaiting them outside. ' All of DBE, students, teachers, staff members, janitors, lunch ladies, and Wild Mike sat criss-crossed on the floor of Just Jump. They waited somnly for the funeral service to begin. ' Methew stood from where he was sitting. The service had just begun. ' “DJ,” began Methew, turning his attention to the rad DJ they’d hired for the funeral service. “Play the Space Jam theme.” “Sure thing bro,” replied the DJ. ' Sooner than later, the Space Jam theme was blaring proudly through the DJ’s speakers. Methew’s eyes welled with tears as the music brought back forgotten memories, memories of him and Minecraft Dog watching Space Jam together. It took every last bit of his remaining strength to keep himself from bawling. ' “I-I would like to dedicate this evening to my dearest friend, Minecraft Dog,” stammered Methew, feeling a stony lump rise in his throat. His eyes stung with tears as he forced himself to go on with the sermon. “He may be gone, but he’ll never be forgotten. Please bow your heads for a moment of silence.” A hundred heads bowed ceremonially as respects were paid to Minecraft Dog. ' When the silence was over, Methew sat down, and Elizbruh stood up. ' “I too would like a word in this sermon,” she began, her voice cracking with sorrow. “Minecraft Dog was a great friend of mine.” ' “He liked me more,” hissed Methew. ' “Shut up you walnut,” snapped Elizbruh. “Anyways, like I was saying, he was a great friend of mine. He always had my back for me in my time of need. I’ll never forget his kind heart.” She sat back down, burying her face in her hands. ' Finally, it was time for Minecraft Dog’s burial. Methew didn’t ever think he’d see the light of this day, but it had come. He forced himself to announce it as he, Elizbruh, Jizzmine, and Stale carried Minecraft Dog’s casket to the cube foam pit. ' “Guys, I can’t do this,” croaked Methew, peering into the half-opened casket. His friend lied peacefully in the wooden crate, arms crossed and eyes closed. It filled Methew’s heart with grief. ' “Yes you can,” retorted Elizbruh. ' “The time has come to say goodbye to our dear friend,” added in Jizzmine. ' “We believe in you, Methew,” commented Stale, patting Matthew on the back. With a final farewell, the four freshmen yeeted the casket into the cube foam pit. They watched as it sunk deeper, and deeper, and deeper… ' Suddenly… ' The lid to the casket flew open, flooding the entire building with a blindingly bright light. Angelic music replaced the Space Jam theme, bringing about a peaceful presence in the building. Once the light cleared, what looked like an angel could be seen levitating above the cube foam pit. ' “Amigo,” the deity bellowed, its voice like thunder. ' Wait a second- that voice...Methew’s jaw almost dropped. ' “M-Minecraft dog?” “Yes, it is I,” replied the deity. ' Tears rolled down Methew’s face. Not tears of despair, but tears of joy. ' “Oh, Minecraft Dog! You’re back!” “Yes, but only for a short while,” informed Minecraft Dog, landing on the ledge of the cube foam pit. “My time here on this planet is limited. I must ascend to Heaven up above.” “Nononono,” stammered Methew, pushing past the crowd of awe-shocked students. “You can’t leave me again!” Methew and Minecraft Dog stood face-to-face. It was the first time they’d seen each other since Minecraft Dog’s fentanyl overdose. ' “I’m not leaving you,” assured Minecraft Dog, pointing an outstretched finger to Methew’s chest. “I will always be with you in here.” ' “In my man boobs?” “No, amigo! In your heart.” '' And with those words, Minecraft Dog ascended up to the ceiling while T-posing. He rose higher, and higher, and higher, until he was out of sight. “Goodbye Minecraft Dog,” Matthew whispered. “I’ll never forget you.” TO BE CONTINUED...